


Numb

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2018 [18]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Boys Kissing, Dildos, Fluff, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Role Reversal, Top Katsuki Yuuri, mentions past Yuuri/Phichit, mentions past Yuuri/Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Yuuri asks Victor if he can top.  Victor doesn't regret saying yes.Kinktober 2018 Day 18: Role Reversal





	Numb

“So, let me get this straight.  You want to top tonight and me to bottom?” Victor asks, looking over at his fiancée.

Yuuri nods hesitantly, a blush staining his cheeks.  “U-uh, yes,” he answers, quickly adding, “as long as it’s okay with you!”

He shrugs.  “I’m game.  Though, I haven’t bottomed in a long time so you’ll have to prepare me extra good!” He says, winking.

Yuuri groans and buries his face in his hands.  “Oh my god!”

“So, did you want to do that tonight?” Victor asks.

“I-uh-yeah.  Please?”

“Sure thing.”

“Oh, uh, one more thing.  It’s kinda like a warning…”

“What is it, Yuuri?”  Victor sits down next to him.

“The last time I topped, I kinda made Phichit’s legs go numb; he couldn’t walk for a few days afterwards.”

Victor gapes.  “Now it’s the only thing I’m going to be thinking about all day!  I haven’t been done that good since...well, I don’t think I’ve ever been done that good!” He groans, burying his face in Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri laughs awkwardly.  “Ah.  Thanks for all that pressure…”

“Can we just stay home today?”

“Nope.”  Yuuri stands up, making Victor whine.  “We both have practice today.  And I need to plan a little bit for tonight.  Good thing we have the next week off…” he trails off and starts mumbling under his breath as he heads for the bathroom to shower.

Victor watches him go, smiling to himself.   _ Oh my gods!  I have to tell Chris! _

*******************

“Victor!  Get your head out of the clouds!” Yakov yells from across the ice as he watches the silver-haired skater skate about in a daze.

“Sure thing!” Victor calls back, not changing how he’s skating.

“What’s up with you, old man?” Yuri asks, looking at the older man with disgust.

“Yuuri’s topping me tonight and I’m not going to be able to feel my legs for a few days!” He replies dreamily.

The blond gags.  “Ew.”

“I think that’s impressive,” Mila speaks up, glancing over at the Japanese skater as he works through a particularly difficult step sequence.  “I never would’ve expected sweet, little Yuuri to be able to make anyone lose feeling in their legs when he tops.”

“He said that he made Phichit unable to feel his legs for a few days.”

“I can’t believe you two are talking about this.  I’m outta here!”

“Stop that!” Mila exclaims, wrapping her arm around Yuri so he can’t escape.  “You’re just as curious.”

“No, I’m really not.”  Then, under his breath he mumbles, “I probably know too much.”

“What was that?!” Mila squeals.

“Nothing, Hag!  Now, let go!”

“Are you ladies done gossiping yet?”  Yakov is standing right behind them with his arms crossed and his tone dangerously low.  The three of them gulp and skate away, headed to work on their exercises for the day.  Yakov chuckles.  “So the ball of nerves is going to top, huh?  That oughta be interesting to hear about after the deed is done.”

Meanwhile, Yuri skates over to Yuuri.  “I heard you’re topping tonight.”

Yuuri chokes and stumbles.  “Wha-?”

“Victor.”

“Oh.”  His cheeks flame bright red.  “Y-yeah.  I’m topping tonight.”

“Let me guess, you’re going to slip out early and buy the things you’ll need for the week since Victor won’t be able to walk?”

Yuuri nods, watching his fiancée skate around.  “Y-yeah.  I have to make sure I take care of him afterwards.”  They fall into silence for a moment, just watching the other skaters before Yuuri jolts a little bit.  “I have to run through my step sequence one more time and then Yakov said I could go.  I’ll see you later.”

“Whatever, Pig.”  Watching the dark-haired skater move off to work on his step sequence, he sighs and moves off to work on his own.

********************

“Okay, Yuuri.  You’re good to go,” Yakov says, waving him off the ice once he’s finished tweaking his step sequence.

“Thanks.”  He quickly steps off the ice and takes his skates off before heading into the locker room to change.  Once he’s done, he grabs his bag and heads out the doors and into town.

He’s able to pick up the things he need quite quickly and makes it home around the time Victor would be stepping off the ice.  Yuuri takes care of his supplies and heads into the bedroom and strips before heading into the bathroom to shower.  He doesn’t take long and soon emerges from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and one on his head for drying his hair.

“I’m home, Yuuri!” Victor shouts, slamming the door behind him and making Yuuri jump.  “Where are you?”

“Bedroom,” Yuuri replies, beginning to dry his hair.

The silver-haired skater enters the room and stops short at the sight of Yuuri in a towel.  “Wow,” he breathes drinking in the almost nude figure before him.

He blushes.  “Did you need to shower?” Yuuri asks.

Victor shakes his head.  “No, I showered at the rink.”

“Okay.  Well, I’m going to make us something to eat once I’m done drying my hair and throwing on a pair of briefs.”

“B-but what-” Yuuri cuts him off.

“Victor, let me do this my way.  Trust me, you’re going to need to eat something before we begin.”

“Okay.” 

********************

Dinner is eaten in relative silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts.  Victor is excitedly thinking about what’s to come after dinner and Yuuri is anxiously hoping that Victor enjoys the night.

“Just leave the dishes in the sink.  I’ll take care of them tomorrow,” Yuuri says once he and Victor finish eating.

“Okay,” he chirps, rinsing his dish out and placing it in the sink.  “What do you want me to do now?”

“Go strip and get on the bed,” Yuuri answers, rinsing his dish.

“Okay!”  Victor almost skips down the hall, making his fiancée chuckle as he watches.   _ I can’t wait! _

“Oh, Victor; you have no idea what’s coming for you, do you?” Yuuri mutters under his breath.   _ He’s never going to let me do this to him again. _  He chuckles wryly at the thought.   _ Oh well, at least I’ll get to experience topping my childhood idol at least once! _  Making his way down the hall and to the bedroom, he stops in the doorway to drink in the view.  What he sees truly tests his self-control.

Victor is laying spread out in the bed with a hand lazily stroking his cock as he’s looking at his phone.

“Bored?” Yuuri finally asks, stepping into the room and closing the door so Makachin doesn’t wander in.

The silver-haired skater jumps slightly.  “Goodness.  No, I’m not.  I was just waiting for you,” he answers, putting his phone away while still stroking himself.

“I see.  Well, stop touching yourself.”

“Yes, Sir!”

“Please don’t.  I’m not into that kind of thing.”

“Right.  Sorry.”  Victor removes his hand and watches as Yuuri crosses the room and grabs some things from the top of the dresser.  “What are you getting?”

“You’ll see.  Spread your legs for me, love.”  Victor does.  “Good.  Now, just try to relax.”  Yuuri walks over to the bed and kneels in between Victor’s spread legs.  “Now, I’m going to prepare you now, okay?”

“Please.”

Placing the items down on the bed, Yuuri points to the lube on the nightstand.  “Grab me the lube, please, babe?”

“Here.”  Victor stretches and hands Yuuri the lube.

“Thanks.”  He opens the tube and squirts some on his fingers, warming it up before bringing his hand down.  “Ready?”

“Definitely.”

He slowly inserts one finger, watching Victor’s face carefully for signs that it’s too uncomfortable.  “There’s one,” he says as he begins wiggling it around.

Victor’s nose scrunches at the feeling of something in his ass.  “I don’t remember it feeling this...weird.”

“Probably because it’s been such a long time and if it wasn’t the greatest feeling you ever experienced, then it won’t feel good at first.  But don’t worry, I’ll make it feel great for you.”

“I know you will.”

Yuuri adds another finger.  “Just tell me if you start feeling too uncomfortable or it it hurts.  I want this to feel good for you, not just for me,” he instructs Victor.  “Can you promise me that?”

The silver-haired skater nods.  “I can.”

“Good.”  He begins scissoring his fingers, slowly and gently stretching Victor’s hole open.

Victor squirms as the tips of Yuuri’s fingers hit something.  “Wh-what’s that feeling?” He asks as a shiver runs down his spine as the fingers barely brush it again.

“What’s what?”  Yuuri’s fingers stop moving as he looks up at Victor with concern.  “Are you feeling all right?”

“You can keep going; it’s not a bad feeling.  It’s just, your fingers are hitting a spot that’s making me feel weird.”

A look of realization crosses the Japanese male’s face.  “Ah.  I know what that is.  You should know what that is too.  You hit it in me all the time.”

Victor’s eyes bug out.  “Wait,  _ that’s _ what it feels like to hit your prostate?!”

Yuuri smirks and begins scissoring his fingers again.  “Babe, if I was hitting your prostate, you’d know.  I think I’m just barely brushing it.  Unfortunately for you, my fingers aren’t quite long enough to hit your prostate dead on like you can with me.”

“Oh.”

“I’m going to add another finger.”  

When the third finger is added, Victor begins feeling it.  The stretch isn’t painful; no, in fact, it’s pleasant.  Too pleasant.  The way the fingers brush up against his walls and barely hit his prostate.  It goes straight to his cock.  His hips begin to move as well, rocking to the steady rhythm of Yuuri’s fingers.  “Ah.”

“Starting to feel good?”

“Y-yeah!”  His breath is coming out in little pants.

“Good.”  Yuuri pulls his fingers out.

“What?!” Victor whines, feeling his hole open and close.

Yuuri also watches this.  “You’ll see,” he coos, reaching down to one of the items he brought over from the dresser.  

Victor can’t see what he’s doing since Yuuri is hiding his hands, but he hears the lube opening again.  “Are you putting it in me now?”

“Not yet.  I’m a bit bigger than three fingers, so I want to try something so you’ll feel comfortable.”

He feels something push at his hole.  “Wh-what’s that?” He asks.

Yuuri smiles.  “You’ll find out.”

Slowly, a long, smooth, tapered object is pushed past the ring of muscles.  The breath whooshes out of Victor’s lungs as he’s slowly filled.  Yuuri doesn’t give him time to catch his breath once it’s fully seated either.  It begins sliding in and out of him at a moderate pace.  Yuuri is careful to avoid Victor’s prostate, wanting to be the one that gives him that first taste of pleasure the little bundle of nerves could give.

“Yuuri!” Victor gasps, his hands clutching at the sheets.

He can feel himself harden in his briefs.  “Tell me what it feels like, Victor.”

“I feel so full!” He exclaims.  “It feels so good!”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, but your cock would feel better.”

Yuuri almost loses it.  “How?”

“It would be bigger, and thicker, and warmer.  It would be longer too.  It would make me feel so much better.”

“It would be all those things.  Do you want my cock?”  Yuuri’s voice has fallen to a seductive purr.

“I do!”

Yuuri pulls the toy out of Victor and stands up, listening to the whine coming from his fiancée.  “Hold on, I just have to take my briefs off.”  He watches as Victor’s hole clenches around nothing before opening wide like it’s trying to pull something in, which it is; it’s trying to pull in Yuuri’s cock.

“No condom!” Victor exclaims as he watches Yuuri pick up a foil packet.

“Okay.”  He kneels back on the bed and lubes up his cock before pressing the tip against the ring of muscles.  “Remember, relax and breathe.  I’m bigger than that toy so it might hurt a little bit.”

“Okay.”

Beginning to press past the ring of muscles, he watches and listens closely to Victor for signs of needing to pull out.  They both start groaning at the feeling of either being filled or of entering a tight heat.  When Yuuri is fully in, he pauses to give Victor a bit to get used to it.  “Are you okay, Vitya?”

“Better than okay,” Victor breathes.  “It feels amazing being so full!”

“Then, are you okay if I move?”

“Please move!”

Pulling back until just his tip rests inside, Yuuri slams his hips forward and begins a brutal pace that has Victor’s back arching.

“A-ah!  Yuuri!” He moans as his prostate is hit over and over again.  “It’s t-too much!”

“You can take it, can’t you?” Yuuri asks, not slowing down at all.  “You’ll take my cock like a good boy, right?”

Victor’s eyes roll back in his head as he cums, his walls clamping down on Yuuri’s member.  Yuuri, however, doesn’t cum and doesn’t slow down.  He smashes their lips together in a hungry kiss, devouring his fiancée.  Victor’s over sensitive prostate gets hit over and over again, sending him shooting over the edge again within minutes of his first one.  His hips are meeting Yuuri’s, thrust for thrust, and his walls are massaging Yuuri’s cock.  Yuuri folds Victor’s legs up so he’s bent in half before going even harder, hitting him at a new angle.

The silver-haired skater pulls away from the kiss abruptly.  “YUURI!”  Victor screams Yuuri’s name as he cums again.  His vision is going a bit fuzzy from pleasure.

Looking down at his fiancée's face, Yuuri feels himself getting closer to the edge.  His hips speed up as he adjusts his angle to hit Victor’s prostate even harder.  Yuuri attaches his mouth to Victor’s neck, marking it up.  He looks up when Victor’s head falls back.

Victor’s mouth opens in a silent scream as he cums once more.  The look on his face has Yuuri cumming deep inside him.  Yuuri feels Victor go slack and knows that Victor has passed out.  He pulls out from Victor and leans back to survey the damage.  Cum covers Victor’s abdomen.  His neck is covered in hickeys.  His thighs and hip bones are covered in bruises from Yuuri’s fingers.  And with his legs thrown wide open, Yuuri can see cum leaking out of his hole.

“Gorgeous.”  He leans down and presses a tender kiss to Victor’s puffy lips before standing up and heading into the bathroom to get a cloth to clean Victor up.

********************

Muffled voices rouse Victor from what he would classify as the best night’s sleep he’s ever had.

“So did you do it?” He hears Yuri ask.

“I think so, but I won’t know until he wakes up,” his fiancée answers.

He hears dishes clanking and smells delicious food, so he tries to get up.  Keyword:  _ tries _ .  “I can’t feel my legs,” he mumbles, staring down at the two, now useless, appendages.

“When are you going to wake him up?”

The smell of coffee wafts in.  “In a few minutes.  Let me finish making breakfast first.”  Victor is just about to whine when Yuuri continues.  “And thanks for stopping by to tell me how to make Victor’s favorite breakfast.  Goodness knows he’s going to need it.  He’s going to be super cranky after a few hours of not being able to feel his legs.  Though, I’m not sure how long this’ll be for him.  I didn’t go at it as long as I did with either Phichit or you.”

Victor can’t contain himself.  “YUUUUUURI!” He wails.  “YOU CHEATED?!”

“Oh, the old man’s awake.”

“I hear that.”

“And he thinks you cheated on him.”

“I hear that.”

“What are you gonna do?”

“You’re gonna tell him.”

“Me?!  Why me?”

“Because you know what’ll happen if I walk in there.  Remember, he can’t stand up.”

“Oh, right.”  Footsteps near the door and soon the blond appears.  “Before you open your mouth, just know that it was before you two got together.  It was a one time thing.  We were both consenting adults, so don’t freak out.”

“Before we got together?”

“Yeah, so calm your tits down, Victor.”

“Okay.”  He smiles at the blond.  “Can you help me out to Yuuri?”

Yuri scoffs at him with disgust.  “Hell no.  I’m not touching your nasty, naked ass.  Your fiancée can do that.”

Victor sucks in a deep breath.  “YUUUURI!”

“Coming, my love.”

“You guys are sick.”

“How are you feeling?” Yuuri asks, breezing into the room.

“I can’t feel anything, so I don’t know how to answer that question,” Victor deadpans.

Yuuri and Yuri’s jaw drops.  “Damn, savage!” The blond whispers.

“Babe!”

“I’ll forgive you if you take me out to food!”

“Put some goddamn pants on first!”

“Yes, we have guests so you need to wear clothes.  Yuri, I’ll get him dressed.  Go and make sure the food doesn’t burn please.”

Yuri leaves the room mumbling under his breath as Yuuri heads to the closet.

********************

“How was your week off, Victor, Yuuri?”

The two look at each other and share a smile.  “It was great; we need to have more,” Victor replies.  “Even though Yuuri and I spent a lot of time with each other, it still didn’t really  _ feel _ like enough.”

Yuuri chokes and hides his red face in Victor’s shoulder.  “Shut up!”

Yuri pushes between the two, making Victor wobble on still somewhat unsteady legs.  “Cut that shit out, lovebirds.  Go practice!” He snarls.

Yuuri shoots him a grateful look and heads to the locker room.

“Victor, you have to tell me all about it!  Did you really lose feeling in your legs?”

“I did!  For two whole days!”

“Damn!  How did it feel?”

“I don’t know; I couldn’t feel my legs.”

Mila slaps his arm.  “Not that, idiot!  The sex!  What did the sex feel like?!”

“It felt so go-ah!”

Yakov has suddenly appeared out of nowhere, scaring Victor and Mila.  “Ladies, gossip on your own time.  Get a move on!”

“Yes, Sir!”  They race off to the lockers, leaving a smirking coach.

“Damn, Katsuki actually did it,” he snickers to himself.  “I’ll be damned.”


End file.
